Those darn emails
by singingstar119
Summary: Alice is at bellas house after shopping and is checking bellas email. What happens when Alice comes across the emails meant to reach her but that never did. This is just a one shot and was written out of boredom.


This is just a one shot possibly two shot of what would happen if Alice read the emails sent during new moon while she was gone.  
>This takes place before the fighting scene in eclipse.<br>Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own twilight but the only time i do is when i am sleeping and having amazing dreams so on with the story

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov <strong>

"Alice, was it really neccessary to buy all of this?" I asked the pixie I called my best friend and hopefully soon sister.  
>"Yes Bella, now is there anything you need from me before I leave? Edward is hunting so I am all you got." the pixie said while hanging all of my new, not cheap clothes in my closet.<br>"Um, not really but I am gonna go shower so you can mess around on my dinosaur called a computer if you want."  
>"Yay! Okay Bella you can go take as long as you want while I mess with your dinosaur, and I promise not to break it!"<br>"Okay Alice, I won't be gone too long though and don't do anything stupid." With that I stepped out of my room with my shower neccessities and began my shower.

**Alice pov**

I love shopping with Bella, I mean her fashion sense will hopefully improve when she is changed and then we can go shopping way more often. I told Bella to take as long as she wanted and foresaw that she would take a long time, so I took the liberty of checking her email for her. Whhen I opened it I was taken straight to her inbox but saw that there was only junk and I was about to exit out when something caught my eye. There were over 20 messages that never reached their recipient. I was feeling snoopy so I went and looked to see if I could fix it. what I saw was horrifying. All of the messages never recieved were to my old email account that Edward made me delete. They were all sent during the period I was gone. If I could cry I would be sobbing very hard right now. I started reading them quietly to myself hoping that Bella took long enough so that I could read more than one.  
>"<strong><em>'Alice: You ve disappeared, like everything else. Who else can I talk to, I m lost. When you left, and he left you took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look. It s like a huge whole has been punched through my chest. But in a way I m glad the pain is my only reminder that he was real that you all were '<em> **Oh my god, I need to apologize to Bella badly." I said and then continued to read the emails meant to reach me. "**_'Alice: I saw him. Maybe I m crazy now, I guess that s okay. If a rush of danger is what it take to see him, then that s what I ll find."_ **Oh Bella, sometimes she is insanely bright but then that next second she is so stupid!  
>"Alice! What are you doing? I told you to not do anything stupid!" Bella said entering the room so silently that I didn't have time to recover.<br>"I was um, just ya know, um checking your email for you. It is a bunch of junk though so.." I didn't get to finish my thought because Bella cut me off.  
>"Then why do you look like a wreck all of the sudden? What did you do Alice?"<br>"Bella, I am sooooo sorry that I left. I should have fought my brother more and looked into your future and kept my email the same! Oh Bella I am so sorry!" I said while hugging her so tight that I was surprised she could breathe.  
>" What do you... oh Alice! Why?" Bella said as she walked over to the computer. By this time we were both sobbing hysterically, hers with actual tears.<br>"I am so sorry Bella I didn't know!"  
>"It's okay Alice, I never blamed you. I am just so happy to have you back because I thought none of you even remotely liked me and that I was just another distraction. That's what Edward told me before he left and since you didn't even say goodbye I just assumed..."<br>"You never have to go through that again, I swear! I will see to it. Bye Bella, call me if you need anything cause I will be ready if so." With that I jumped out the window and ran home to the loving arms of my husband that I needed dearly right now.


End file.
